


hello stranger

by nervecore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Clubbing, Enjoy !!, Exes to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love finds a way, Lovers to Exes to Lovers, Lovers to exes - Freeform, M/M, Not Mentioned Though, alcohol mention, angst w fluff, cursing, harrassment mention, harsh words, hello stranger song inspired lowkey, implied homophobic reasons, no beta we die like men, theres kissing muah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: “fine by me. hello stranger, i’m jisung.”“hello stranger, i’m felix. now quit playing hard to get...”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	hello stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daughterofthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofthesky/gifts).



> this work is dedicated to sunny !! happy birthday, i hope your day will be great !! you deserve an amazing birthday and if it won't be one, i can at least hope this will make your day somehow better <3

fridays have always been some of the most loved days by most. after people were getting home from work or from academic institues, they had all the time in the world to enjoy the start of the weekend. either with a bang, or in a more chill way. it was different from person to person, of course. some enjoyed some more ‘wild’ stuff, while others were just wanting to rest or do things at home, by themselves. both ways, even if widely with a lot of options, were a valid way to start your weekend. just a matter of preference.

jisung was more than usual in the second category. he wasn’t the type to go out clubbing or just to go out at all. he preferred to be by himself, doing whatever hobby that was bringing him comfort in that exact moment. and most of the times, that’s what he would be doing on a friday night.

however, that time it was different. jisung had no idea why he was in a club. jisung had no idea why he let some of his acquiantances drag him in itaewon, especially since his house was actually over three districts away from that place. he should have just refused and stay at home, doing anything else but clubbing. but he had to give in to peer pressure. it was irritating him. not only did he go out of his way to go to a club so far away from where he lived, but now his ‘friends’ were also somewhere lost in the club between the sea of people in there.

“terrible mistake.” jisung murmured to himself, as he brought the glass with vodka to his lips, taking a sip of his drink and feeling it burning his throat. he didn’t mind it, but the choice of drink clearly was not his favourite. he sighed, as he went back into his train of thoughts.

he could probably go home. the buses were still working. they should have been. there was no reason not to. but upon checking the clock, the dreadful realisation hit jisung. they stopped working around 30 minutes ago, which meant that if he wanted to get home, he was supposed to either take a taxi or call for an uber. and both options were considerably worse than just staying in the club until they started working again.

why? most taxi drivers around itaewon weren’t to be trusted, at least in jisung’s opinion and due to all the bad encounters he heard of beforehand. and he was just reluctant to call an uber to come pick him up from that place. it was just giving him an unsafe feeling and he would rather go with his gut, rather than risk it for the biscuit.

without realising, jisung finished his glass of vodka, so he either had to get something else or go lose himself in the crowd and eventually try to fit in with all the other people. none of the two were actually impressing the boy, so he decided to go outside for a breath of fresh air and get rid of the booming music in the club. he could barely think straight because of it. he was surprised he could even think after having it blasting so damn loud all that time he was in the club.

once out of that hell hole, the night breeze hit jisung in the face, making him feel a shiver go down his spine. it was rather cold for a september night. he made a face of disgust, as he wasn’t really fond of cold weather usually. but if that was what he had to deal with, in exchange of getting some peace to the mess of the night that was so far… he would gladly take the cold. it was only fair.

the buzzing streets with people and different neon lights wasn’t really giving jisung a new landscape. it just wasn’t any different than inside the club.

“this is just annoying now.” he told himself and sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. he could also probably go walk around itaewon, but he also didn’t want to possibly get robbed or even worse. he maybe watched the news way too much, but could you blame him for wanting to be safe?

once that jisung’s mind wasn’t in shambles anymore, he decided to get back in the club and probably sit some more at the bar and drink something that wasn’t alcohol. he had enough vodka for a lifetime already. he could probably order some other type of alcohol he liked, but he also didn’t want his stomach to go make random spins and end the night with him in the bathroom, throwing up his guts or anything.

he took a seat at the bar next to the bathroom and asked for some soda and while he waited for the bottle, he took out his phone, checking the groupchat with his ‘friends’.

“they fucking left without even thinking of finding me? what the fuck?” jisung murmured to himself in a pissed off tone, trying to calm his nerves down. he couldn’t believe his eyes. they just abandoned him there without even thinking of looking for him. that night really couldn’t get even worse.

or so jisung thought, most probably.

the bartner gave the boy his soda and he paid for it, resting his head on the counter, with the bottle in his hand. he just wanted to get home and stay in his bed until he became a vegetable or something. he was not only emotionally and mentally tired of that club, but also physically.

“just three hours more until buses start working again.” jisung told himself and stood up in his seat, with his head up and taking a sip from his soda. if the night was going to get even more eventful than it already was, god should be ready to receive a complaint from han jisung.

and it seemed like god was ready, because the night was going to be even more eventful.

while the music was ungodly loud, jisung couldn’t help but eavesdrop to a conversation that was happening somewhere near the bathroom. he couldn’t see the people, but one of them sounded pretty shaken up about something. and the other… didn’t seem to be helping the former. it was giving the boy bad vibes, but he had no idea if he should intervene. but only for the sake of it, he got up and walked to somwhere near so he could watch out just in case.

when god said that han jisung was going to have a ride of a night, he didn’t expect to see his ex he thought he wouldn’t ever see again trying to refuse some other person that seemed way too pushy. jisung was very sure that the situation was starting to get bad and that it was the time for him to get in between the two before it could escalate.

so that was what he did. he started walking towards the two and stopped behind the person that was at that point totally harrassing his ex.

“i’m sorry but i think you’re treating my boyfriend way too harsh.” jisung spoke up with a serious and intimidating tone, which made the other person turn around. jisung’s resting bitch face was enough to make them rethink their decisions, so they just murmured a rushed apology and left the scene, leaving an uninterested jisung and his shocked ex.

felix was beyond speechless when he heard jisung’s voice out of nowhere. at first he thought it couldn’t be it, he hadn't seen the boy in literally one year and there was no chance he could run into him. but how wrong he was. memories of them being together started to flash in his mind, making him remember the good times but also the sombre turn their relationship took which ended with hearts broken and harsh words even. it pained felix to remember all that. and it wasn’t fair, because jisung was just standing there, drinking his soda and looking even better than the last time felix had seen him.

he had no idea what to even say. they weren’t on good terms. hell, they probably even hated each other for some time after what happened, but seeing how boldly jisung just tried to get rid of that person for him by calling him his boyfriend was surely… something that neither his brain or his heart could process without giving an error.

“you know, it will last longer if you take a picture.” jisung suddenly spoke up, feeling how felix’s gaze was intensifying with every second that was passing. it made the younger to realise he was staring, so he just looked away and murmured something that should have sounded like a ‘sorry’ but it was just a mumble. jisung decided to take it anyway.

“well, hello stranger to you too.” felix finally got the guts to say and leaned onto a wall, while moving his gaze on jisung once again.

“stranger? thought we were boyfriends.” jisung joked around and it made felix’s heart sting. he missed jisung. more than he would have ever admitted. yeah, it had been a year. and yeah, his ex was still on his mind after everything. it felt weird, because from an outside point of view, it seemed like jisung wasn’t affected in any way, shape or form. it was driving felix insane.

“maybe in your wildest dreams.” felix countered back and rolled his eyes, trying to not seem like he was dying for the moment to meet jisung again, even if he had lost hope before. he might as well could be dreaming, but it would have been way too silly for him to just hit himself to prove to his own self that it wasn’t actually a dream.

“didn’t know you could see my wildest dreams, babe.” jisung replied and finally looked felix for the first time in the eyes. but his eyes were empty, not giving away any kind of emotion. it made felix’s breath stop for a hot second. damn him and his effect he still had on the younger.

but jisung wished that the way he was presenting himself as ‘fine’ would be the truth. because it wasn’t. he thought about what happened all the time. he was never ready to let go. no one else had succeeded to make jisung forget about what went down one year ago. it was haunting him. no matter where he was, with who or what he was doing. it was an underlying layer of dread that was never going away. sometimes not even when he was sleeping. his dreams were still affected by the events and he had prescribed meds for them. but sometimes, he wouldn’t take them deliberately to see felix once again.

it was weird. because now, felix was right in front of his eyes, but looking at him it made him feel like burning. it was like felix was a fire that could ignite in the biggest flame and would just turn him into ashes if not kept under control. it made jisung tense, maybe not in a visible way, but it felt like he was stepping on enemy ground. he was afraid, but also couldn’t think straight. he needed to be hyperaware, but for some damn reason, he couldn’t. felix’s presence was making him not be able to perceive the things how they should be perceived. he was feeling alert, but at the same time with his guard down.

“seems like only your appearance has changed, because you still have the same way of speaking as you always did.” felix commented and let out a chuckle.

it felt awkward, maybe even a bit forced, but he got what felix meant. and it hit him where it hurt the most, but he just brushed it off with a sly smile.

“guess the wolf changed its hair, but not its behaviour.”

“indeed. made it lighter than the last time i’ve seen it.” the younger played around the meaning and pointed at jisung’s blonde hair. when they were together, the older had it a dark blue shade. both colours fit the boy well, but there was something about blonde haired jisung. a mystery surrounding him and it felt forbbiden to felix. and if you knew felix, he lived for forbbiden things. but in that case, he was afraid of pushing jisung’s buttons. he had no idea what kind of reactions he would get and every word spoken to each other felt like a fever dream.

“thought of giving my hair some sort of break, i guess.” the older simply replied and shrugged. they were talking slowly, but not because of the fear of not understanding each other due to the loud music. but because there was an underlying feeling of familiarity, as well as one of nostalgia.

“didn’t think you were the type of guy to frequent clubs.” felix suddenly spoek up and raised an eyebrow.

“i could say the same thing about you, lee felix.” jisung answered promptly and frowned a little bit.

“touche. guess we both just happened to want to be in one at this time.” the younger said and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a bit.

“i can’t say that i wanted to be here per se, i was just dragged to this place.”

“by someone special?” felix found himself asking. as if it was his right to know, but it was probably to late to take it back at that point, however he still tried to make it better. “you don’t have to-” he started saying but jisung cut him off.

“no, some friends. however, they left without announcing me and now i’m just waiting for the buses to start working again so i can go home.”

“oh.” was all felix could muster up to say, a layer of silence falling upon the two of them. it felt all kinds of awkward. felix was internally beating himself up for being so dumb and asking such thing, when it wasn’t his place to. jesus christ lee felix, get a grip.

“what about you? what brought you here?”

well that was one question the younger did not expect at all and one question he had no answer to actually. at least, not a good one.

“wanted a change of pace and scenery, i suppose.” he replied and it wasn’t actually that wrong of an answer. it was mostly true, because that was what led him away from the comfort of his home.

“hm. that’s fair. anyway.” jisung said and then finished his soda, throwing the bottle in one of the garbage containers near and then looked back at felix. “are you okay? did that person hurt you in any way?”

“uh, yeah. thank you again. no, i’m fine, don’t worry. all because of you, of course.” the younger was taken aback by the questions, but answered them anyway. he was glad that jisung helped him out of that situation, but knowing the older, he would have probably done that for someone else as well.

“do you live close by? i could walk you home, unless you want to stay in this club more or anything. i just want to make sure you get home safe and sound.”

with every word, felix’s surprisement was harder and harder to contain.

“um, yeah. i live pretty close. i mean, you don’t have to do this, i can go home by myself. i don’t want to bother you further or anything.” the younger told jisung, as he felt like suffocating at the thought of having the older close to him for even more time than the one already spent together so far at the club.

“you don’t bother me, don’t worry. it’s my choice, after all.”

damn you han jisung.

“okay then… let’s go.” felix simply said, at first afraid that the words would be getting stuck in his throat, because of the mess of emotions he was feeling at that very moment. it was such bullshit. he met the boy he was crazy in love with again, after a messy ending and he had to idea how to behave.

however, what felix had no idea of was the fact that jisung felt the exact same thing. saying things easily was one thing, but the mush his brain and heart was becoming didn’t help him at all to keep his composure. his emotions were all around and the vibe for tonight changed from annoying to strange in a matter of seconds. seeing felix and talking with him like they were some old friends was messing with him in ways he didn’t even consider possible to be messed with.

both boys’ behaviours were weird to some extent and as if they weren’t themselves for real. they were both stepping on eggshells, trying not to spark something that could possibly ruin their encounter, despite the past. they had no idea why they wanted the night to go swiftly by. restant feelings? pure kindness? considering a second chance? the options were too many to choose from and all sounded appealing one way or another.

before felix could get lost in thought, he started leading the way outside of the club, where the night breeze was stronger than when jisung went outside before. the older scoffed at that and just waited for felix to start walking a specific direction so he could follow along.

“are you sure you don’t have other better things to do?” the younger asked again to be sure and jisung nodded his head.

“affirmative, now stop worrying about me and show me the way.”

felix gulped and nodded, starting to walk towards one of the intersections, making sure to stay away from big crowds of people, as he wanted the walk to take as less time as possible. every minute spent in han jisung’s presence was making him a victim of his intense emotions. and it was not a pleasant way of feeling.

“so, how did you decide to come to korea?” the older asked and side eyed felix, trying to not let his curiosity get the best of him and just ask so many things in so little time. the younger did not expect the question, so when his gaze shifted from the road ahead to jisung, he still had a glint of confusion in his eyes. but in a matter of seconds it soon changed into a playful stare.

“you know, i could ask you the same thing.” felix simply retorted back and rolled his eyes. but there was more to his words than just teasing. and jisung knew that. he knew way too well what felix’s words were hiding. the pain. the curiosity. the spite. the love. and the hate. jisung sensed all of it. and it drove him insane.

quite literally.

“i know you’re trying to do and it won’t work. quit it.” the older answered coldly and stopped suddenly, fully looking at felix by then.

“i deserve a fucking explanation, han jisung.” felix also snapped and looked jisung in the eyes, tired of how the things went by so far. “i haven’t seen you in a whole fucking year and not only you decided to help me, because you got some sort of fucking hero complex, but you also decided it would be totally okay to say things that you wouldn’t say to your ex which you left and never spoke to, because of whatever vendetta you had against me and one of my ex best friends.”

“he was into you, felix and you were so fucking oblivious to that!” jisung answered in a frustrated tone, mad at himself for opening the damn topic. he shouldn’t have said anything. he shouldn’t have offered to walk felix home. fucking hell.

“and did you have to make the biggest fight because of that and just fucking leave the country without saying anything and blocking me everywhere?” felix pressed jisung further for answers. yes. in the middle of the street and there were bypassers looking at them in a judging way, but they didn’t care at that point.

“i left because i had to, not because of that situation. i just made the big argument to have a ‘reason’ to leave without telling you the truth.” jisung suddenly confessed in a normal tone and the silence overtook what once was an argument in the middle of the street.

“pardon?” was everything felix could muster, while he was fighting tears away. he knew. he knew it. all along. that there was another reason for which jisung left.

“i was forced to leave for reasons i still don’t feel like saying. i never stopped loving you. it was not because of your ex best friend. it was never your fault. i had to make you hate me. i couldn’t live knowing that i’m leaving and you’re there and i’m here. it wouldn’t have worked out.”

“it would have worked, what the fuck do you mean?” it was felix’s turn to get more frustrated. “so what if our relationship was going to be a long one? we could’ve done it. unbelievable.”

silence once again took over the situation. neither of the boys was looking at the other. if you listened closely, you could have been able to hear their hearts breaking because of the things just said. it was unfortunate. all of that should not have happened, but it did and both of them were regretful to some extent. one more than another.

they had no idea what to say or what to do next. everything that was coming to their minds seemed like the wrong option at that moment. felix couldn’t just leave jisung there and get home, not after everything that just went down. jisung couldn’t leave felix alone after confessing that their last fight as a couple was faked for the sake of other type of reasons. what was one even supposed to do in a situation like that? neither could answer the question. they made it seem easier in movies. real life was rigged.

“can i kiss you?” felix asked out of a sudden and looked at jisung, his expression unreadable. he, himself, had no idea what he was doing, he was just going with the flow at that point and honestly how could you blame him?

“excuse me?” jisung asked, shocked at felix’s question and blinked twice to make sure he was not dreaming. he thought everything transformed into a fever dream.

“you’re excused, now answer me?” felix replied back so fast that jisung needed one more moment to pull himself together.

instead of answering, he gently pulled felix closer and caressed the younger’s left cheek, before leaning in and closing the gap between their lips. felix was taken by surprise at first, as he didn’t expect jisung to even agree, but soon enough he relaxed and kissed the older back. the act came to them so naturally, like they were never apart. like they always have been with each other. however, the kiss felt different. familiar, but so different. it was full of unspoken words, unknown feelings and yearning for the other.

it was like years passed until they met again, but it also felt like they never left each other’s side for some reason. and why was that? the reason was simply because they never failed to think about their ex lover. they had each other in mind ever since that unfortunate day and yet… after all the pain that there was, they were ready to give it another possible go.

soon enough, they parted away, but a sort of awkwardness went through them and they were avoiding eye contact once again.

“you should get home.” jisung simply said after a bit, looking at his wrist watch and then at the sky.

“and you should walk me home, remember?” felix answered and side eyed jisung, waiting for a reaction out of the older.

“i did promise that, didn’t i?” jisung then looked at felix and the younger could feel how the older’s stare was burning him inside, but not in a bad way. he felt some sort of excitement which made him to feel hyperaware of the situation. he couldn’t help but suddenly smile and nod at what jisung said. he did promise, that was fair. it would have been rude to just break the promise.

“let’s get going, then.” upon saying that, felix started walking towards his home once again, with jisung trailing right next to him.

a warm feeling was finding its spot inside of felix and he knew it was some way, form or shape of happiness he didn’t feel in a long time and he didn’t really want to let it go. not yet. he needed more of it. he missed it so much that once he had a taste of it after a lot of time, he instantly became addicted to it and to the person who made him feel that way. it was surreal, but it made felix crave what they had in the good old days and he decided he wanted it to become reality.

no matter what it took.

lost in thought, felix didn’t realise when they were standing in front of the apartment complex where he lived, until he felt the burning gaze on him. once he caught on what was going on, he awkwardly got out his card out to scan and enter the building, but before he could do that, he stopped, holding the door and looking back.

“hello stranger, quite late, isn’t it? what if you waited for the bus with me or quite possibly spend the night in my aprtment?” felix asked, a glint of hope visible in his eyes. jisung couldn’ts stop himself from having a grin form on his face.

“do you let all strangers camp in your apartment for the night?” the older asked and raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms on his chest.

“only the ones that i kiss on a friday night after a fight in the middle of the street.” felix answered and chuckled when jisung scoffed loudly at what he said. “what if we started from zero?” he then made a proposal to the older.

“fine by me. hello stranger, i’m jisung.”

“hello stranger, i’m felix. now quit playing hard to get and come inside. we can cuddle and watch something.”

jisung grinned again and stepped next to felix, signaling that he was accepting the offer to go with him inside and do whatever the younger was proposing. felix smiled and before he knew it, the ‘take it slow’ plan definitely didn’t work, but that would be another story for another time. if you were to ask both of the boys what they learnt from that night, it would have been probably the fact that love finds a way.


End file.
